In a small information processing apparatus such as a PDA (personal digital assistants) apparatus which does not have a keyboard, a method of obtaining input data is by recognizing a character which a user handwrites using a stylus pen on an input screen displayed in a display device.
As such handwritten character input method, PEPA5-22948 (reference 1) discloses a method of changing a candidate character obtained by recognizing a character handwritten within a predetermined frame to another candidate character by pointing to a predetermined position in the frame.
PUPA 6-195519 (reference 2) discloses a method of correcting an erroneously recognized character by a further handwritten input.
PUPA 6-251201 reference (3) and PUPA 7-93484 (reference 4) disclose a method of correcting an erroneously recognized character by depressing a predetermined selection area of an input frame.
PUPA 6-215176 (reference (5) discloses a method of displaying a plurality of correction methods simultaneously in correcting an erroneously recognized character to allow a character to be selected by using a keyboard.
However, correction of a character is cumbersome in the handwritten character input methods disclosed in the above mentioned references 1, . . . 4 in that a character to be corrected has to be first selected, a selection has to be made to change to another candidate character and an edit process has to be performed, and a further selection has to be made of another candidate character or to an editing method of deletion and insertion.
In the method described in the reference 5, a keyboard has to be used to correct a character which method is not suitably adapted to a small PDA apparatus, etc., many of which are not provided with a keyboard.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide a data input apparatus and a method thereof which allows an input of data in the form of a handwritten character to be performed with ease and improved operability and is particularly suitable for a portable PDA apparatus, etc., of a small size and a light weight.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a data input apparatus and a method thereof which allows a character to be corrected with ease and improved operability when an error occurs in the input and the recognition of a handwritten character.